Roller Coaster Wiki:Partnership with Coaster-Net
This page is for communication between Coasterpedia's admins and Coaster-Net's admins. If you have something to say, please post it here and I'll forward it to Coaster-Net. MontagnaMagica to Daniel Westfall Hello again! I saw your message on the wiki last night. You mentioned a possible partnership that you have in mind, and that you'd like the other admins and me. Technically, as of now, there are three admins on Roller Coaster Wiki. Only two are active; Dolphanatic, and myself (the original founder, Kirby22, has disappeared for some reason). The best way to talk to us is probably through this messenger. I can just forward the conversation to the wiki's talk pages. Daniel Westfall to MontagnaMagica 1) I know you have asked for additional help in the past (I think a few of our staff can help you out) 2) We need some help with some coverage out in your area, and I thought you guys would probably be interested (I assume the other Admins are in your same region) 3) Also let me know if you guys would be interested in participating in any Theme Park Coaster Club events. We'd love to offer you guys some great events and discounts. In working with COASTER-net, you can earn discounts on COASTER-net merchandise, and Theme Park Coaster Club memberships. There are other areas of the site I'm sure you guys could help with also, but I know Special Listings...just let me know where you are interested in helping out. MontagnaMagica to Daniel Westfall Hmm... You'll need to be more specific about what you mean by "coverage" in my area. Do you mean pictures, or blogs? Do you want opening day coverage? Honestly, I rarely visit theme parks anymore. Maybe once or twice a year, but I'd be glad to take pictures when/if I do go. I'll make sure to ask Dolphanatic if he could help. As for special listings, how do you want help? It seems like that might be a good place to inter-link sites. What do you think? Do the other admins on Coaster-Net have any ideas? Hopefully, I haven't come across as too pessimistic! :-o Of course, I'm still open to more ideas! Daniel Westfall to MontagnaMagica Yes to both pictures and blogs, and I mostly mean that we'd send Media Day invites your way (to whoever you designate) so that you can attend Media Days, constructions tours, and other Media Events. I'm guessing your site normally wouldn't get to go on it's own, but I'm sure you all would love the chance to go, and we'd love to have you represent us. All of these events would be free admission for you (though they usually only have the ride they are featuring open. Everything I said about TPCC is completely option on your part, but I'm thinking that as soon as this summer we might try to get a meet-up or something for you guys out West that never see any action with anything we do with COASTER-net (since we are based out of Virginia). The club will be a great way for you not to meet other COASTER-net members, but also people who frequent your site and other sites, and we will continue to build a network of family-friendly coaster-enthusiasts partners so that we can bring you guys the best events and discounts we have to offer.